El juego de una serpiente
by Crystallus
Summary: Vas a morir Evans. No mañana, tal vez pasado tampoco, pero perecerás en esta guerra" la aseguraba entre caricias rudas y agresivas. Porque su juego no tenía explicación ni lógica alguna. Regulus Black & Lily Evans


**El juego de una serpiente**

Cuando empezó la fiesta, Lily sabía exactamente qué hora era y las copas de alcohol que pensaba tomarse. Noventa minutos más tarde, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. La cabeza le daba vueltas a una velocidad excesiva para su cuerpo poco acostumbrado a las bebidas espiritosas, y casi no podía levantarse de la silla sin que le temblaran las rodillas y volviera a caer de culo sobre el asiento. Apenas podía divisar a Emmeline y a Alice, bailando con sus repectivas parejas, suponía, olvidándose de ella y del mundo en general, disfrutando del whiskey bajando por su garganta mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Porque para eso estaban las fiestas.

No se había sentido tan mal desde hacía por lo menos seis años, cuando su primo le pegó una gripe muy rara y estuvo cuatro días en la cama vomitando, con cuarenta grados de fiebre y picores en los brazos. Era exactamente esa sensación, añadiendo el pitido en sus oídos de aquella canción a un volumen muy elevado. Le resultaba curioso lo que los efectos del alcohol podían suponer, veía todo como a cámara lenta: los cuerpos de sus compañeros balanceándose acompasados, las luces improvisadas dando vueltas, mucha gente, humo de colores...

Había que reconocer que se lo había pasado muy bien. Se había reído con los chistes que Frank les había contado a Alice y a ella, y luego había bailado un poco con un Ravenclaw conocido del club de ciencias. Se llamaba Charles, y tenía unos ojos azules preciosos.

Cuando sonaron las doce y se inaguró oficialmente la fiesta, no dudo mucho en beberse una copa de champán en honor de Gryffindor. Otra, en honor de Alice, Emmeline y de ella misma, por la amistad que les unía y todo ese royo. Una más porque aquel era el último año en Howarts, el último curso en ese inmenso castillo lleno de magia. Ese brindis que le debía a Remus por ser prefectos por segundo año consecutivo. Y luego, las cuatro o cinco siguientes, no se acordaba muy de por qué.

Estaban todos los que conocía (y los que no conocía también) celebrando el inicio del curso en aquella fiesta clandestina en la que los profesores habían hecho la vista gorda y hasta alguno se había pasado por la sala a tomar una copita.

Lily se levantó de la silla dispuesta a irse a su cuarto, aunque ahora le pareciera que la habitación estaba demasiado lejos. Sería capaz incluso de aceptar ir en escoba con total de llegar cuanto antes. Como si hubiera llamado al diablo, al llegar a la puerta fue derribada por uno que estaría encantado de prestarle la suya. Porque, como no, con él también tenía que encontrarse.

-Joder, Lily, estás hecha una mierda-dijo casi con fastidio mientras la ayudaba a incorporase del suelo-. Si no sabes beber, no bebas.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo Potter, lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez-murmuró con sorna, aunque posiblemente no hubiera próxima vez. Ni siquiera la quedaban ganas de discutir con él, tan sólo quería irse a su habitación y no levantarse de la cama hasta...uno o dos años más tarde.

Él la observó mientras ella intentaba caminar apoyando una parte del cuerpo en la pared y tropezando varias veces. Estuvo tentado de ir a ayudarla, cogerla en brazos y llevarla a su cuarto, y, de hecho, con seguridad ella no hubiera opuesto resistencia, pero en su orgullo herido quedaban todavía las imágenes de la pelirroja riéndole las gracias a un Ravenclaw aprovechado, y aquella promesa desesperada que le había hecho a Sirius: "No canuto, no más Lily".

Suspiró profundamente, y mirando casi de reojo como la melena de la prefecta desaparecía por la esquina volvió a la fiesta en busca de una copa más de whiskey de fuego, perfecta para calmar las penas que Evans le había provocado durante tantos años, un viejo amigo que no lo abandonaba.

Mientras, Lily ya había abandonado el intento de mantenerse en pie, caminaba a gatas por el suelo, rasgando la falda rosa que su madre le había regalado las Navidades anteriores. Pensaba -y no se equivocaba en absoluto- que estaba haciendo el peor de los ridículos de su vida, y que lo primero, había sido una total irresponsable al dejarse emborrachar. Luego se imaginó a sus padres observándola en semejante estado y la dio un retortijón en el estómago.

_"¡Hija mía! ¿Qué has hecho?"_

_"¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡Inaudito!"_

_"Vaya, vaya, la pequeña Lily emborrachándose, ¿quién hubiera dicho que no es tan perfecta como todos creíamos?"_

Un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda. Sus alucinaciones nunca la ponían en buen lugar.

Alcanzó a llegar hasta las escaleras principales, completamente desiertas y suficientemente alejadas de la gente y de la música. Se sentó con calma, estirando sus largas piernas y quitándose los zapatos de tacón que la estaban matando. Bostezó un par de veces y meditó la posibilidad de llamar a gritos a Pomfrey para que la llevara a la enfermería. Las jaquecas no tardaron en regresar y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Sin querer ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando alguien la sobresaltó.

-Apártate.

La pelirroja dio un bote y giró la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran. Detrás de ella, un joven alto y moreno pisaba el penúltimo escalón (ella ocupaba el siguiente).

Si Lily hubiera sabido en aquel instante quien era, la hubiera extrañado que no dijera "sangre sucia" o "asquerosa rata", pero el alcohol la impedía ver el escudo Slytherin en su túnica y unos ojos grises como la ceniza, que la miraban con dureza y una pizca de curiosidad. La curiosidad de una serpiente ante una presa inusual.

**&**

Regulus no se había molestado en cambiarse para la fiesta, porque, de hecho, no tenía intención de asistir.

Las fiestas eran para los que celebraban, y él no tenía nada que celebrar.

Barty Crouch le gritó desde las escaleras "¡Pero si hay barra libre!" y luego desapareció colgado del brazo de una Slytherin que no conocía. Para Regulus eso tampoco era un problema, el ser un Black le permitía tener una serie de lujos (licores, whiskey, champán, entre otros, guardados en su despensa).

Se acercó a la mesa y dio un trago más de su copa, largo y lento, disfrutando de su sabor bajando por la garganta. Luego se arregló la túnica y bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, deleitándose con el sonido de los zapatos contra el suelo. Porque él era así, apreciaba los detalles.

La marca tenebrosa aún ardía en su muñeca izquierda, casi reciente. Regulus evitaba mirarla, ya que en carne viva resultaba aún más espeluznante. Su padre le había felicitado y su madre le había dado el primer abrazo de su vida, dejándole absolutamente perplejo.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo, mereces el apellido Black. Has demostrado que no eres tan despreciable y necio como tu hermano"

Su hermano.

Otra de las razones por las que ni ciego acudiría a la fiesta.

Las escaleras se fueron moviendo, hasta acceder a la principal. Regulus entrecerró los ojos, había alguien en el último escalón. Bajó los últimos peldaños y se situó detrás del obstáculo que impedía que llegara a su destino. Sin ninguna clase de trato especial, ordenó con desdén:

-Apártate.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y entonces Regulus pudo verla con claridad.

Pasaron unos segundos inmóviles, observándose desde sus respectivas posiciones (él apoyado en la pared, y ella al nivel del suelo). Aquel individuo la causaba una sensación de peligro, como si estuviera indefensa y cualquier movimiento pudiera costarle la vida. Lentamente, desplazó su cuerpo hacia la pared opuesta, y agarrándose con las uñas a los ladrillos de piedra, consiguió incorporarse un poco hasta quedar más o menos en frente de aquel misterioso alumno que no lograba reconocer.

Él no se movió ni un milímetro.

Sabía perfectamente quien era ella aún en ese estado tan deplorable. Los cabellos rojos como el fuego enredados, desordenados; los ojos verdes asustados y un tanto sobresaltados; su cuerpo menudo y delgado enfundado en aquel vestido manchado y rasgado. Lily Evans en su peor estado, pero ella al fin y al cabo. Gryffindor, y por consecuente, su enemiga. La alumna más inteligente, responsable y aplicada de todo Howarts, borracha por primera vez. Qué ironía.

Ella se removió y apartó la mirada. Intentó levantarse y falló estrepitosamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y elevó la mirada, como esperando que Regulus la ayudara. Interiormente, sonrió con sorna: él no tocaría a una sangre sucia, y menos la tendería una mano.

Al final consiguió ponerse en pie, y con una seca cabezada a modo de "buenas noches" se dispuso a irse a su cuarto, ofendida por la poca cortesía de aquel desconocido maleducado. Regulus encaró una ceja divertido, pero su expresión no cambió hasta que todo dio un giro inesperado.

El pie de Lily trastabilleó, tropezó, se dobló ya la hizo inclinarse a un lado, iniciando una nueva caída. En un acto reflejo, la pelirroja se agarró fuertemente al brazo de Regulus, que nada más sentir el contacto sobre la Marca ahogó un grito de dolor y la furia se apoderó de él. La apresó por las muñecas y la estampó fuertemente contra la pared. Lily abrió mucho los ojos y se le cortó la respiración. Se sentía indefensa, tenía _miedo._

-No...vuelvas...a tocarme...sangre sucia-siseó con odio mientras su muñeca ardía, igual que si hubieran avivado una hoguera.

El dolor era tan grande que él hecho de que el estuviera a escasos centímetros de una impura le importó una mierda. La cicatriz torturaba su piel de una forma que se le hacía insoportable. La fuerte presión que la pelirroja inconscientemente había ejercido había hecho que la marca dañara como cuando estaba recién hecha.

La hoguera se fue apagando lentamente, y llegó un momento en que el dolor fue soportable, otra vez. Las dos respiraciones aceleradas iban acompasadas, y poco a poco la de él se fue relajando, sin liberar a Lily de su agarre. En ese momento ella deseó que el idiota de Potter apareciera y la salvara, y ella le hubiera dado lo que fuera.

Regulus olía el miedo, y le divertía. Él, en su corta experiencia como Mortífago iniciado, jamás había matado a nadie, ni siquiera torturado, y aquello era lo que más se le parecía. Debía reconocer que se sentía...deliciosamente malvado, por una vez en su vida. Igual que una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Sus ojos se posaron un segundo en los labios de Lily. Rojos, entreabiertos, dejando escapar su aliento a whiskey de fuego.

Y la tenía tan cerca, que casi podía aspirar su esencia, respirarla por completo, absorberla. Estaba tan, tan cerca, que no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre ella, convirtiéndola en su postre.

**&**

Paso algún tiempo desde aquella fatídica noche. Mucho, o poco, según como se mire. Para ser exactos, dos meses, tres semanas y dos días.

En ese tiempo, Regulus y Lily se cruzaron muchas veces. Tenían tres clases a la semana juntos, dos de Pociones y una de Transformaciones. La suerte, tal vez, quiso que no les tocara juntos en ninguno de los nueve trabajos que les fueron propuestos en ese trimestre. En el comedor, las mesas estaban demasiado lejos como para tener que presenciar miradas incómodas (pero haberlas, las hubo).

Lily buscó y rebuscó un momento para poder hablar del tema con el Slytherin, pero cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos, o bien ella salía literalmente corriendo, o él pasaba como si ella fuera un mueble, una armadura, o peor aún, una alfombra. Estaba claro que él quería olvidarlo, y ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y aquel recuerdo se fue extiguiendo poco a poco. Sucedieron demasiadas cosas más emocionantes e importantes que lo que había ocurrido esa velada, por lo cual, Lily no volvió a acordarse del tema.

Lo primero, James (porque sí, ahora era _Jam__es_), ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo, y ella estaba que volaba por las nubes. Los estudios, la presión por los EXTASIS y en general todo, llenaron toda su vida de una presión y un ajetreo que adoraba.

Por su parte, Regulus tenía demasiado en qué pensar como para preocuparse del posible arrepentimiento de Evans, ya que él no tenía cargo de conciencia alguno. Había pasado lo que había pasado. Punto.

La masacre que planeaba Lord Voldemort encabezaba su lista de prioridades. Cada vez reunían más seguidores, y en el exterior ya se estaban sucediendo los primeros ataques. Todo estaba bajo control.

Pero el destino no les iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

Aquella tarde fría de Diciembre, Lily estaba en la biblioteca estudiando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando los oyó venir. Eran cuatro, y todos llevaban la insignia de la serpiente. Tan rápida como pudo se escondió tras la estantería y esperó. No tardó mucho en reconocer el rostro de Black en el grupo.

Interesada por ese hecho, aguantó la respiración dispuesta a escuchar (por primera y última vez, esperaba) una conversación ajena. El grupo se instaló dos estanterías más alejadas de ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella pudiera entenderlos. No les prestó verdadera atención hasta que oyó "El señor Oscuro" entre siseos. Sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta de dónde se había metido.

La conversación se fue intensificando cuando hablaron del próximo ataque. Los nombres "Lucius" y "Lestrange" sonaron varias veces, y luego un "Snape" que no le pasó desapercibido, y la angustió un poco más. Ya no estaba segura de querer seguir escuchando.

Dio un paso a la derecha, intentando ocultarse más, sin hacer ruido. Pero las voces se detuvieron. Estaba segura de que no la habían oído, pero si era así...

-Esperad un momento-era la voz de Regulus, el que había percibido el movimiento.

Ya desde esa distancia, el Black había percibido el olor que desprendía Lily antes de iniciar la conversación, pero había decidido callarse. Quería ver que pasaba. Les hizo una seña a sus compañeros de que se fueran, y, aunque lo miraron extrañados, decidieron seguir con la charla en otra parte.

Regulus se movió despacio, a sabiendas de que ella esperaba que él también hubiera abandonado la sala. Giró en un estante y atravesó el pasillo de libros hasta acceder al otro lado de donde se ocultaba Lily. Sonrió, otra vez sintiéndose como un depredador, y se acercó a ella con sigilo.

-¿Otra vez donde no debes, Evans?

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo permaneció quieta, de espaldas a él. Regulus inclinó la cabeza hasta rozar su lóbulo. Inspiró el olor a fresas que desprendía su pelo y sonrió.

-¿No aprendiste nada, la última vez?

La voz susurrante y ronca de Regulus le recordó mucho a la de Sirius. En el fondo, ambos hermanos no se diferenciaban tanto. A veces, James la sorprendía comparándolos en el comedor, viendo sus rasgos, y sus movimientos, semejantes, casi idénticos.

-Sabes que es peligroso jugar con juego-y rió, muy cerca de su cuello, con las manos acercándose a su cintura.

Mentiría si dijera que ella, en parte (una minúscula parte), no deseaba que él se acercara más. Y así lo hizo.

De pronto, se encontró con su cuerpo entre la pared de la biblioteca y Regulus muy pegado a ella. Las bocas juntas, explorándose con ansia, las lenguas en una lucha perpetua, peleando por tomar el control. Sus manos recorriendo su cara, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su cintura, sus piernas...

Y esta vez, el alcohol no era una excusa.

Tampoco lo fue las siguientes veces, en las mazmorras, la Sala común, las cocinas, la torre de Astronomía. No lo era en las miradas en los pasillos, ni en los susurros de madrugada. No lo era en los "nunca más" y en los "esto tiene que acabar". Sencillamente, no había razón coherente que lo justificara.

Pero las cosas se complicaron.

Porque los meses pasaron, y la fecha de fin de curso se acercaba muy rápido para todos. El terror estaba sembrado fuera, y dentro de vivía una incertidumbre insoportable. Ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, y lo temían. Otros, sin embargo, lo esperaban.

Y el anillo que Lily tenía en el dedo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ambos sabían sus caminos desde que aquella locura comenzó y ahora, tan definidos, los separaba una frontera gigantesca.

-Vas a morir, Evans. No mañana, tal vez pasado tampoco. Pero perecerás en esta guerra-se lo aseguraba entre caricias rudas y agresivas, pero era verdad, lo era.

Y ella lo sabía.

Ambos lo sabían.

De la misma forma que sabían que si esa noche no se hubieran encontrado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Seguirían siendo ellos mismos, con su forma de pensar y de ser, y sus decisiones. Iguales, como el primer viernes de Septiembre en las escaleras principales. Iguales, como la primera noche de Junio de 1978, cuando Regulus abandonó la habitación que les había albergado durante aquel último encuentro.

Y ya está. Fin del juego.

**&**

Corría desde hace mucho por aquel campo. Sabía que tarde o temprano la encontrarían y estaba completamente perdida. El bosque quedaba aún unos metros más a delante, y ella no tenía tiempo. Los demás se encontraban demasiado lejos como para ayudarla.

En cuestión de segundos, una humareda negra la rodeó y apareció el primer Mortífago.

La pelea empezó en el acto.

Lily se defendió bien con la varita, esquivando ataques y lanzando los suyos propios. Pero aquel que se escondía tras la máscara no se andaba con juegos, y logró desarmarla.

La varita de la pelirroja quedó en el suelo, entre la hierva alta, completamente fuera de su alcance.

Era el momento. Iba a morir a manos de aquel servidor de Voldemort, tal y como _él _la había dicho. Mas el hechizo no llegó a ser pronunciado. Un rayo verde impacto en la espalda del que iba a ser su asesino mientras la maldición era pronunciada:

-¡Avada Kedavra!

El cuerpo sin vida del Mortífago calló al suelo todavía con la varita alzada. Detrás de él, otra figura igual vestida, se abrió camino apartando su cuerpo.

-¿Qué...?-Lily apenas podía hacer una pregunta en concreto. Su mente aún estaba en shock por el ataque.

-No preguntes nada, Evans, no estoy aquí para darte explicaciones-cortó de inmediato Regulus, no pudiendo evitar un matiz de amargura en el tono de su voz-Recoge tu varita y lárgate.

Se paró un momento en seco, y luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer entre la niebla oscura de la que minutos antes había surgido. Una pequeña y temblorosa mano lo agarró de la capa, apenas ejercía presión, pero él se detuvo inmediatamente. Casi esbozó una sonrisa burlona, sabía que ella no se daría por vencida.

-No...espera-imploró en un susurro casi inaudible-.¿Por qué me salvaste, y no dejaste que aquel hombre me matara? Y..y...¿por qué no me mataste tu mismo? ¿Por qué no acabaste con todo esto desde un principio?

En ese momento, los ojos del joven Black se volvieron más grises que nunca, como si quisieran ocultar un secreto que nadie -y especialmente ella- pudiera saber. Entreabrió un poco los labios, dubitativo, pero finalmente los cerró y se deshizo del agarre de la pelirroja, que le miró sin comprender.

-Creo que no es momento para preguntas. No te queda mucho de vida, y la próxima vez, yo no estaré allí para salvarte-afirmó con dureza agarrando su máscara de mortífago y dando media vuelta.-No retiro lo que dije. Vas a morir, Evans. Y yo también.

Eso bastó para callarla. Posiblemente, esa era la última vez que se verían en este mundo. Lo que habían compartido en secreto moriría con ellos, se lo llevarían hasta la tumba, y acabaría siendo borrado por el tiempo.

Él volvió a caminar, esta vez más rápido, y la pelirroja se quedó estática en el suelo.

Permaneció hasta que los bramidos de los truenos llenaron el cielo, y su eco duró hasta que las gotas de lluvia empezaran a estrellarse contra el suelo. Y nadie volvió. Ella estaba sola en aquel terreno desierto y sin vida, sola, con ese vacío en el pecho y una palabra asomándose por su boca:

-Gracias.

Y ni ella mismo supo en ese instante -ni mucho tiempo después- a que se había referido exactamente con ese "gracias" que se perdió en el viento.

**&**

_"Necesito a tu elfo, Regulus, ¿no tendrías ningún inconveniente en prestármelo, verdad?"_

La petición del Lord había sido clara y sin opción de réplica. Regulus había accedido sin rechistar y ahora esperaba sentado en el inmenso salón de la casa de los Black, con una copa de Whiskey de fuego en la mano, como las de antaño. Replicaba con el zapato en el suelo, impaciente. De un momento a otro su elfo debía llegar, y el no veía la hora de preguntarle para qué fines lo necesitaba, pese a que él ya tuviera construidas sus sospechas desde hace algunos meses.

Había oído algo de una profecía, a labios de su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, más no había conseguido averiguar nada más. De todas formas, él no era importante para el Señor Oscuro, tan sólo un peón más que acabaría muriendo tarde o temprano en esa guerra que se avecinaba.

Hubo un "plop!" y la menuda y desgravada figura del elfo doméstico apareció en el salón. Su cara era de puro terror, como si hubiera visto a la muerte en persona. Regulus, tras la sorpresa inicial, se levantó lentamente y se acercó al elfo, manteniendo las distancias prudentes para no tocarlo.

Kreacher temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus manos eran un remolino de nervios. El joven Black se acuclilló cerca de él y lo estudió con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta. En la mente de Regulus miles de imágenes pasaron, intentado buscar alguna que encajara con lo que le había pasado a su elfo. Antes de que lo inquiriera, ya sabía casi la respuesta.

-¿Dónde está, Kreacher?-preguntó con los puños apretados y una mueca de asco-¿Dónde te llevó ese asqueroso malnacido?

El elfo doméstico levantó sus enormes ojos asustados. Jamás había oído insultar así a Voldemort, y menos de los labios de su amo.

-Amo no debe ir, es peligroso-susurró, arrastrando las palabras-el Señor Oscuro hacer cosas horribles a Kreacher si lo descubre, y a usted, amo, también.

Regulus inspiró aire lentamente. Si Kreacher decía que era peligroso, no estaba mintiendo. El mismo elfo había podido escapar gracias a su magia, desconocida para ellos y no sabía como de poderosa era, ni si él podría salvarse. Y si el Lord se enteraba el castigo podía ser descomunalmente atroz. ¿Podía morir si se arriesgaba a ir? Era posible. Sopesó sus posibilidades durante unos instantes.

-Llévame-pidió finalmente. Sabiendo en su subconsciente que él mismo se estaba condenando a su propia muerte de una forma prematura.

-Como usted ordene-concedió el elfo, incapaz de negarse a cualquier orden de su amo.

**&**

El 31 de Octubre de 1981, la promesa de Regulus se cumplió.

Como una premonición, Lily Potter se levantó aquella mañana con el presentimiento de que no volvería a acostarse en su cama esa noche, y que su marido tampoco. Se pasó todo el día inquieta paseando por la casa, pasándole el polvo a todo y ordenando cada uno de los armarios que había en la cocina. De vez en cuando, se acercaba al cuarto del pequeño Harry; unas veces, lo miraba tan solo de reojo, entreabriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para observar la pequeña silueta de su bebé con la respiración tranquila, durmiendo apaciblemente; otras, no podía evitar acercarse a la cuna y besar dulcemente la cabeza del niño, para después arroparlo y volver a su labor.

James llegó del mercado cargado de bolsas hasta arriba, pero con una sonrisa espléndida en los labios, y Lily no tuvo el estómago de contarle sus presentimientos. De todas formas, se dijo para tranquilizarse, ya había experimentado esa sensación otras veces, y lejos de suceder, lo único que conseguía era poner nerviosa a toda la familia. Como era de esperar, eso no la relajó ni un poquito.

La mañana pasó, y también la tarde, y la opresión en el pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte aunque sabía que pronto llegaría la noche y, una vez más, su presagio tendía a fallar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, sintió la necesidad de mirar ciertas cosas, como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Rebuscó en los baúles en busca de fotos, encontrándose con recuerdos de su adolescencia: cartas de Alice y Emmeline, un par de postales de Sirius, la insignia de prefecta y también la de Remus, el primer regalo de James, grageas con sabor a café y hasta una copia del mapa del Merodeador. Objetos que, por desgracia, había olvidado casi por completo. Y, a aquella sensación de incertidumbre, se le añadió otra mucho más potente: _la nostalgia._

No pudo evitar pensar en alguien más. Alguien que se había prometido no volver a recordar, temerosa de que se volviera a instalar en su cabeza y no deseara irse. Alguien que ni siquiera ahora, tres años más tarde de aquel último encuentro, había podido identificar como villano o salvador. Pero ya era tarde para preguntárselo.

Acabó asomándose al salón, donde James miraba atentamente el partido, con el pelo desordenado y una mueca de concentración, como si fuera él quien lo jugara. En ese momento le pareció que aún estaban en Howarts, y ella estaba en las gradas fingiendo que no miraba a aquel chaval que se había convertido en un hombre.

Se sentó junto a su esposo en el sofá y lo abrazó, depositando un dulce y largo beso en sus labios, que fue correspondido con gozo sin saber bien del todo la razón. Cuando las manos de Lily comenzaron a temblar, James las agarró con firmeza y susurró contra su boca:

-Estaremos bien, amor, no te preocupes.

Y solo en ese instante Lily sonrió y creyó a James, de la manera más ciega y desesperada, como quien cree en la libertad cuando está condenado a pena de muerte. Le dio un último beso, fugaz y rápido, y se fue a la cocina a hacer la cena.

Apenas una hora más tarde, casi con la casa ya a oscuras, la puerta principal se abrió empujada por una cruel ráfaga de viento venida de los infiernos. James se levantó tan rápido como un rayo y pidió casi a gritos a su mujer que se llevara a Harry, que apenas pudo ver el objeto de sus pesadillas, corrió hacia la planta superior a punto de un ataque de pánico. En la planta baja, su marido moría sin ni siquiera oportunidad de defenderse.

Cuando él apareció por el umbral, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue proteger a su hijo con los dos brazos, entregándose a la muerte y dejando en la tierra lo que más amaba en el mundo, protegido por una fuerza que ni el mismo Lord Voldemort se imaginaba.

* * *

**Fin. Finito. Sanseacabó.**

**Bueno, no me ha quedado exactamente como yo quería, pero se hace lo que se puede xD. He incluido mucho Lily/James (lo sé, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo).**

**Debo decir, que es el reto más dificilísimo que me ha tocado nunca, y que por ello lo he disfrutado cien por cien. Fue propuesto para "Amigo invisible por Navidad" en el foro Weird Sisters, y es para FabbyGinny05, que pidió un Regulus/Lily. Lo siento linda, si no es lo que esperabas, pero ojalá lo disfrutes mucho. Ya sé que me demoré, y te pido mil perdones. Soy una irresponsable, lo sé (se golpea la cabeza).**

** ¡Feliz Navidad! :)**

**oO0-Crystallus-0Oo**


End file.
